badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Snuff Films and How They've Effected Me
Authors Note: In case you don't know what snuff films are, you can read about them here so this pasta makes more sense. Also, this pasta is very violent. Viewer discretion is advised. I thought it would be interesting to inform you guys of how snuff films have effected me. That's my purpose for writing this pasta. I am addicted to snuff films. It gives me such great pleasure to watch people die. Horror movies feel too fake for me. However, when I see actual footage of murder and suicide, it really makes my day. All I do is watch snuff, eat, go to the bathroom, and sleep. That's all my life consists of. It's a great life if you ask me. I don't ever have to worry about anything. I remember in 10th grade, I would repeatedly get suspended for putting snuff films on computers and walking away. It was a funny prank. One day, I finally got expelled. I did the most hilarious thing. My school was having an anti-bullying assembly, and they were going to show some shitty motivational video on anti-bullying. However, I snuck into the assembly room, and I changed the youtube video link on the powerpoint the principal put there to a link to the most violent snuff film I could think of. When the principal clicked on the link, it showed someone getting beaten to death with a baseball bat. The video also showed their head getting caved in. The principal then turned it off as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, I was caught by the video cameras, and I got expelled. Now, this is all I do. I usually never leave my room or talk to my parents. I just watch snuff all day, every day. I'm fond with this life. I don't really give a shit about anything else. Also, I've recently took my hobby to a whole new level. I download clips of snuff and put them on discs. I then buy kids movies, replace the actual DVD's with the snuff films I put together, and put them back into stores. That way, I get to freak out whoever buys them. I even saw a couple news reports about parents' trying to soo the video stores they bought the discs I made from. Unfortunately, however, my dumbass parents dislike my hobby. They keep trying as hard as they can to get me to do something "productive" with my life (all the while ignoring the fact that this hobby IS, in fact, productive). I always tell them "Fuck off" when they try to interfere. Last month, however, something different happened. After finishing a video of a grown man stomping a toddlers head in, I was resting on the floor (I usually don't use my bed). I happened to hear my parents' talking in the other room. "I've given up on trying to talk to him," my Dad said, "I'm sending him away to a juvenile detention center tomorrow. I'm giving them clear instructions to never let him touch a computer again." "Please, do it," my Mom said, "I can't stand that kid." As soon as I heard this piece of advice, I immediately started to undergo a severe anxiety attack. I then grabbed a knife, and I started cutting myself up out of fear. I then started to have a seizure, and I passed out. When I woke up, it was 2:28AM. I was covered in my blood, but I was alright. However, I was furious. There was no way that I was going to let them do that to me. I made the decision to kill them very quick. It seemed like the right thing to do. However, I also wanted to film it. I brought a video camera into their room, and turned it on. I then grabbed an axe and brutally murdered them instantly. They died before they had a chance to do anything. After they died, I felt really happy. I moved the camera closer to them, and I continued to slash them with the axe. Their blood was getting everywhere. I then got a knife, and I stabbed them over and over and over and over and over again. Eventually, it was hard to distinguish them from each other since I removed most of their flesh. I then poured acid on their bodies, and I watched their flesh dissolve. Eventually, I washed their bodies down the bathtub, and nothing of them remained. I then went to bed, and I had the best night of my life. In the morning, I spent the entire day watching that video I took of their deaths repeatedly. By the time night came around, I decided to kill more people. I went into my neighbors house. First, I used chloroform to put the 2 parents to sleep, and I tied them up. I then kidnapped their infant son and daughter and chained them up. When their parents woke up, I forced them to watch me skin their children alive. They were screaming in terror and agony. I then got their children's blood on my hands, and I smeared it all over their parents' faces, causing them to scream more. I then made them watch me wash their bodies down the bathtub drain with acid. For the parents, I put them to sleep one last time, and they woke up chained to the bathtub. This time, I decided to mix it up a little, so I poured acid on them while they were still alive. I watched them scream in pain as their flesh melted off of their bodies. After a few minutes, they died, and their bodies went down the drain as well. I've made that my hobby. Every night, I sneak into people's houses, film their murders, and watch the snuff films on my camera. I also take batteries from their houses as well to make sure my camera doesn't ever die. This is the 1 month anniversary for when I started this hobby. I've killed 63 people so far. Anyways, I can safely say that snuff films have inspired me a lot. They've taught me about the pathway I want to take in life. I'm glad that I was able to inform you guys of this. Update: Bad news. I missed one of the people in this house. As I was eating food, a tall guy started stabbing me with a knife. He did a lot of damage to me, but I was able to kill him. However, I'm seriously wounded now. I don't think I'm going to survive much longer. I've lost a lot of blood so far. However, all is not lost. I just thought of how I want to spend my last hours on this planet. I don't have time to talk about it now though. It's daylight now. Anyways, my final body count is 64. ... News Report: Man murders family of 5, and kills himself in public It was a nice day for the residents of Pumpkinseed Ave. when an 18 year old walked out of his house covered in blood. He was carrying a movie camera. He pointed it at himself and simply stood there. Residents were shocked as they saw him. Suddenly, they saw steam rising from his body. His flesh began to melt. They tried helping him, but he used a knife to keep them away. He said "I need to film myself die." He had drunk a lot of acid and was simply waiting for himself to die. Right when the cops pulled in, his liquidized flesh was starting to pour out of his body. He held the knife to his neck to keep the police away. A couple minutes later, he fell over dead. His flesh continued to dissolve for hours after his death. 98% of his flesh was dissolved once the mayhem finally stopped, and it's still being dissolved. He's been connected to all of the 64 disappearances which have taken place over the last month. Another masterpiece written by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff) Category:News Report Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta